Japan's Top Model - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Sho Fuwa has grown tired of Kuon Hizuri always beating him as Japan's favorite male star. When he wishes that he become the top guy in Japan, this causes a curse to befall Kuon. When Kyoko finds that her husband has turned into her wife she still loves him unconditionally. With only Kyoko, Yashiro, Lory, Kuu, and Julie knowing the truth, how will Kuon survive as Japan's top actress
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I know in the past people don't like gender change fics but I wanted to write one. It is going to have some lesbian relationship stuff but then I am a lesbian and this is all in good fun.

**Japan's Top Model**

**Chapter One**

Kyoko Hizuri was almost twenty-one. She was also Japan's top model and top actress and had won multiple awards for her work. She wasn't as famous as her husband who worked internationally as well as in Japan but she was proud of the work that she was doing. She had recently learned some news that would keep her away from the camera for a little bit and as she drove to the airport, she was nervous about what Kuon's reaction would be.

Of course, as she got to the arrivals gate she saw the paparazzi there and felt the light from the cameras. Right now she looked like a Greek goddess with her hair matching her husbands. She was a mix between the type of girl she had been at the wrap-up ball for Dark Moon, herself, and Setsu. She often got compliments from people but the words that mattered most were the ones that she didn't discard any longer. _His_ words.

As he exited the gate, Kyoko could see the photos being taken and he tried to ignore them. He had his bodyguard by his side once again but Kyoko broke free from the crowds and he paused as he saw her. He opened his arms and caught her, holding her close to his body.

"I missed you," he told her lovingly and she nodded, pressing her cheek to his chest. Despite having grown a little, she didn't match his height. With heels on, it was easier to kiss him though. She brushed back a strand of his blond hair and gazed into those gorgeous emerald eyes. She blushed as the sun touched them and they turned a burnt sienna. Corn.

"I missed you too," she grinned before taking one of his bags and walking out with his hand in hers and him pulling the suitcase behind them. "Guess what," she said in a teasing manner.

"What?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head. She would always have something she wanted to tell him when he came back from the international movies and this one had taken a few months of filming. He had been able to make short trips back home but it was just a few days and he would leave again.

"You've been awarded the title of Japan's favorite actor once again. What is this, eight years running?" she teased him and he shook his head. Maybe it was six, definitely not eight but he knew what she was saying. Surprisingly, Kuon Hizuri was even more popular than Ren Tsuruga. He only hoped that his father's influence had nothing to do with it.

…

…

Sho walked angrily off set after he had performed. He knew that the interviewers were just doing their job and might even think they were helping him but even they pissed him off. How did he feel about being ranked the _second most handsome _male star in Japan? Did he realize he had the _second most fans_ for a male Japanese celebrity? Why was he always running after Hizuri? It was too much that he had seemed to brainwash Kyoko, he had to be the most loved person in Japan and he wasn't even Japanese! He was more American than anything else.

"Damn Hizuri," he said bitterly as he stood outside his dressing room only to see some strange girl watching him who looked like she was part of a cult. He watched her. He never wanted to disappoint a fan but shouldn't his manager/fiancée be stopping her right now.

"I don't like him either," the girl said as she approached him. Sho laughed at that. He was starting to enjoy this conversation with this stranger. "He's far too overrated. You're the real star of all Japan. That man is just a fraud. If you got rid of him…" the girl drew a stone out of her bag. "This stone works on true desire. Make a wish on this and you will get anything that you truly want."

Sho stared at her and took the glowing rock. He felt a sharp shock in his hand as he touched it. "So this is one of those things that Kyoko went on about. Fairy magic or some crap."

"Only from the dark fairies," the girl told him, "Afterall it is so much more fun to use curses than enchantments."

Sho held onto the rock. "Any desire?" he asked. The girl nodded and Sho held it tightly. "Okay," he said aloud. "I wish I was the top male star instead of Hizuri," he said and the girl's eyes widened.

"How could you do that?" she asked in shock and Sho stared at her confused. Hadn't she given him the stone for just that reason? "You should have wished him dead."

Sho paused, about to argue with her. He didn't want to kill Hizuri just steal his fame. Hopefully this made him a loser who was on the street and Kyoko would discard him like yesterdays trash.

….

….

Kyoko frowned as she sat downstairs with the television on that morning. She was watching a recording of a TV show that she believed Moko was on but it was that pathetic Shotaro instead. She was about to turn it off before hearing him being asked a strange question by the interviewer. "How do you feel about once again being named the most handsome male star in Japan?" the interviewer laughed and Kyoko rolled her eyes. They had gotten their facts wrong. Kuon was the most handsome and it pissed her off how easily Shotaro was laughing about it and saying Japan had very good taste.

She turned the show off. She wasn't ready for them to crap all over Kuon's titles by giving them to the wrong person. Fortunately, Kuon was sleeping in, he would recover from his jetlag soon. Kyoko heard her phone ring and grabbed it. She frowned as she noticed that it was Yashiro. He never usually called this early _especially_ when Kuon had been away internationally. The two were extremely close friends since Kuon had let more people into his life. Yashiro had even been the best man at their wedding.

"Hello," she said as Yashiro laughed weakly. "Yashiro, are you okay? Kuon's asleep."

"Is he Kuon? Is he still Kuon?" Yashiro asked and Kyoko paused, what on earth was he talking about? "All of his paperwork is gone…well not gone, replaced. His movie credits. Even the information that the president has on file for him, it's all been replaced. I've looked online and every online data base and social media page has been replaced. I can understand someone hacking you but published documents, things kept in confidential files."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked. This was the first that she had heard of this but she hadn't stayed in bed for a lot of the night. "Someone has destroyed his files?"

"Not exactly," Yashiro told her. "They've changed the photo even on the copies of the passport and they've changed the name and physical stats. I mean, the marriage certificate as well has a different name on it. The world has gone crazy."

"They put a different name on it?" Kyoko asked and blinked hard. There were a few names that she didn't want on there. "Don't tell me that Sho Fuwa's name is on my marriage certificate," she said and Yashiro took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to say this but they all say Yuuko Hizuri and have a picture of a cute girl on them," Yashiro tried to explain and Kyoko paused. Okay. This was some type of ridiculous joke that Shotaro must have set up to prove that he was more manly than Kuon.

"I'll go check on him, get him to call you and straighten all of this out," she said before putting the phone on hold. She hated waking him when he was so sleepy from travelling but he needed to know what was happening. He needed to sort it out. As Kyoko got to the room though, she saw that the very toned, muscular body of Kuon Hizuri was gone and in his place was a much thinner and smaller body. She shivered as she took a few steps forwards.

"Kuon?" she asked as she reached out and felt very long hair covering her hand and a petite figure. This was definitely a girl's body. Kyoko felt her body shake as she lifted the covers to find what appeared to be a sleeping angel, a fairy princess but in human form. The girl, though having delicate features that appeared more on a fairytale princess than a human, was quite tall with curves in the right places and breasts of the perfect size.

Kyoko felt strange but she could see a lot of Julienna in this woman and therefore a lot of the traits her husband shared with his supermodel mother. Very gently, she moved some of the soft blonde hair from the woman's face and saw her blink up at her with those amazing emerald eyes. As she lifted her head, the girl's eyes changed to a burnt sienna.

"Kyoko?" she asked as she stretched out a hand and cupped Kyoko's cheek, still half asleep. "What happened, princess?"

Kyoko stared at her and put her hand to her cheek, holding the other woman's hand there. As she stared at her she felt the funniest feeling that if this really was Kuon, she still loved him. She knew she loved him unconditionally as a man but that love didn't falter now she was faced with what appeared a female-Kuon.

"What happened to my voice?" she suddenly blinked as Kyoko felt herself unable to speak. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked before putting a hand to her chest and her eyes widened as she spread a hand over one of her breasts. "What the…" she said obviously disturbed as she sat up and Kyoko looked at her in shock. Kuon removed her hand from Kyoko's cheek and stared at her hands, her chest, and the long hair. Kyoko couldn't deny that she looked almost like a mythological creature.

"This is a dream," she panicked, "This has to be a dream. I am Kuon Hizuri, son of Kuu and Julienna Hizuri. I am twenty four years old and I am a man," she said firmly but Kyoko moved towards her and gently kissed her lips. She still had Kuon's way of speaking and way of moving but as a female.

"I don't think you are anymore," she said as she twitched. "Don't worry though," she said before kissing her again, "I still love you, Corn."

Kuon stared at her, panic washing over her goddess like face. What the hell was going on here?

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kyoko stared at 'Kuon' as she got out of the bed. She still had the male shirt on that was slipping a little because her shoulders weren't as broad as before. Kyoko really couldn't help but look at all the ways that Kuon now appeared like a miniature version of his mother. Of course, there was still some of Kuu in there too.

"How could this happen?" Kuon asked in this lighter almost angelic voice. Kyoko sat there, staring at her with an opened mouth. She knew about fairy magic but she'd never seen it actually be used. When she had thought that Corn had used it, it had been Kuon trying to trick her. She looked around to see that apart from what she was wearing, all of the male clothing had been replaced with female versions of them.

"I don't know," Kyoko said before coming over to her. Kuon was still taller than her but slightly shorter than when she was male. Kyoko could see the fear and panic her Corn was experiencing and she put her hand on her lover's chest, blushing a little as she felt how perfectly shaped the natural breast was. She gently cupped Kuon's softer cheek. "Sweetheart," she whispered as he started to panic even more. "Listen to me, please?"

Kuon turned to her and then nodded, "I'm listening."

"Lory and Yashiro are looking for the answers too. They remember you as a male but all of this information surrounding us lists you as a woman named Yuuko. I really don't know what happened but right now all of the documents and websites and everything else are acting as if you have always been a woman so maybe it will be a little easier until we find a way to change you back." Kyoko saw Kuon push herself to the wall still in shock and fear of what was going on.

"Do you hear me? _All_ the documents," she tried to tell her and wrapped her arms around the newly feminized Kuon. "I still love you. We are _still_ married." She looked up at the half-American actress. "I still love you," she whispered and saw the doubt in Kuon's eyes. "Corn, think about this for me," she said and held onto her hands taking a step back. "If this happened the other way around and I turned into a man, would you still love me? Would you still want to be romantic with me?"

"You'd still be you, right?" Kuon asked and Kyoko nodded with a smile. "Then it doesn't matter because I love you. I know you'd be scared and there would be a lot to deal with but you'd be Kyoko. Your outside appearance isn't what's important."

"Okay," Kyoko smiled, "I am really happy that you said that," she said before gently kissing the other girl's lips. "Because you need to remember that I feel the same way. I'm sure that this is just temporary," she told her as she let her fingers go through the longer blonde hair. Kuon sighed, bowing her head and blushing which Kyoko found absolutely adorable. "Have I ever seemed to need a _man_?" she asked and Kuon shook her head.

"That's true," he told her. "Are you sure that we're going to be okay?" she asked hesitantly and Kyoko pulled the older woman into her arms.

"We're going to be just fine," she promised. "And I'm sure that this is just temporary. We just need to find the demon who tried to trick you," she hummed as she tried to think it through. "Why don't you take a shower, pick out some clothes that are a little more fitting on you. I'll go make breakfast," she told her before pointing. "Whether you are a woman or a man, Kuon, you _are not_ going out without having something to eat."

Kuon nodded and Kyoko sighed. Was she now a lesbian? She wasn't attracted to women other than Kuon's new form and she _was_ attracted to Kuon's new form but then she wasn't attracted to other men who weren't Kuon. It wasn't as if she needed a life full of romance after what Shotaro had done but Corn had been someone she loved with her entire being. He was her one and only and if this was what had become of the person she loved, she didn't care whether he or she had a dick or not.

Kyoko heard her phone ring again and froze. She'd left Yashiro on hold for an awfully long time. She panicked before seeing that Yashiro had hung up a while back and there was a new number on the phone, one she had never been scared to answer before. She quickly pressed the accept button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Father" she said nervously.

"Can you explain why all the photos that I have of Kuon are showing him as a girl?" Kuu asked and Kyoko froze. What kind of an explanation was she supposed to give? "All the information I search about Kuon, myself, the Hizuri family is pulling up a girl, Yuuko, I've never met but looks a lot like my wife. Is there anything that you can tell me."

"I'm not sure," Kyoko said hesitantly. "Kuon got transformed into a girl, we don't know why but yes, Kuon is now a woman. I can get for him, her, to call you. We don't have any idea what happened," Kyoko tried to explain and Kuu sounded like he didn't quite believe her. It wasn't something that normally happened.

"She's said to be one of the two greatest actresses and models in Japan and internationally, it's like all of Kuon's statistics, all of his awards and roles and recognition but given to a female Kuon. I don't understand this at all," Kuu said and Kyoko sighed again.

"I'm more clueless than you are, Father," she told him not sure if that was the case. Kuu had photographs of a young Kuon which apparently had a young girl in them now. Kyoko ended the call smoothly as she tried to focus on cooking a typical breakfast for the two of them.

About half an hour later, she heard something behind her and turned to where the female Kuon was wearing a yukata but also a tight turtleneck shirt and jeans that hugged her ass. Her body was perfect and it made Kyoko a little self-conscious.

"Sorry," Kuon apologized to her and Kyoko shook her head. She could see the clean face and the fact that she had tied her newly washed hair back in a long high ponytail. How could there be someone who looked this glamorous. Even Honoka wasn't this type of a "sex bomb".

"Uh-huh," Kyoko nodded slowly. She could see Kuon's nervousness when it came to this.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked as Kyoko stared at her in complete awe. She had the perfect body for a model and it was one where guys would instantly fall in love with her. Kyoko felt a little jealous of the woman in front of her and how she didn't think she could achieve the type of body this female Kuon had.

"No, nothing wrong," Kyoko said still staring into those emerald eyes. "Your…your dad called. Apparently some uh…photos and stuff…they changed into umm…female photos." She said and saw Kuon groan. This was some kind of dream or psychotic breakthrough. He must be in a coma or something. "Are you sure you're human?" she asked.

"As far as I know," Kuon replied still baffled by this. In his eyes Kyoko met the standards of beauty so when she looked at herself, she didn't think things like she looked beautiful or sexy. However, Kyoko was staring at her as if she had turned into a goddess. Kuon was human wasn't he, that's what he was asking himself as well. Maybe his parents had some idea.

Picking up the tablet, Kuon placed a video call with his father who answered it only to get very pale as he turned to the woman in shock. "Ku—Kuon?" he asked as he twitched. So it was true. His son had turned into his daughter!? "It's you, right? This isn't some kind of a joke."

"Unfortunately, yes," Kuon sighed and Kuu continued to stare at her wide eyed. "Am I human?" he asked and Kuu paused, trying to calm himself down. Kuon was a woman. Kuon had never been a woman before and he had no idea how Kuon was a woman now.

"As far as I know," Kuu laughed uneasily. "I mean, you were born in the conventional way. I impregnated your mother, we waited for about nine and a half months whilst going to the appointments together, then she gave birth to you. I know we weren't the _best_ parents but we are still your parents. All of the doctors appointments, the tests run when you were growing up were perfectly normal. I assume that from the time you were sixteen they were normal too, right?"

"As far as I know," Kuon replied.

Kuu hesitated, he hated asking this but there was a chance that something had gone wrong with the pregnancy. Afterall, if Kuon was some type of mythological being or child of the gods it would explain how this beautiful woman was facing the camera. "Did you want me to take a paternity test?" he asked and before Kuon could respond, she could hear her mother's voice.

"What the hell did you just say, Kuu!?" Julie asked before shoving him. Her eyes widened with tears as she looked at Kuon. "Sweetheart," she said as she took the woman in. "So it is true?" she asked. "You're my baby, right?" she asked.

"Unless there was a mixup at the hospital," Kuon sighed as she bowed her head. "Do I look okay?" she asked and both Kuu and Julie nodded quickly.

"You look just like your mother," Kuu replied. "Listen, I have some projects that I need to wrap up but I should be able to schedule some time next week to come over. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own."

"I'm not on my own," Kuon attempted to argue with them. "I have Kyoko. We're still married it's just a…same-sex marriage," he told them slowly and they both nodded. Kuon had the feeling that they were expecting less of Kyoko than he had. She had even managed to convince him by asking if he would still love her if she was a man and he would. Kuon just had to deal with being a woman until they found the cure but he could still model and act. Doing it as a woman was something he'd have to rely on memory for but he could still do it.

"I'm coming over on the day after tomorrow and if you really care about me, you'll honor my request," Julie told her and Kuon sighed. She waited to hear what her mother was going to say to her.

"I insist that I take you clothes shopping. We need to get you some new clothes and as fun as shopping with Kyoko is, I want to shop with both of you. Even if you are only my daughter for a little bit, I have always wanted a daughter to spoil. Okay. Will you give me that?"

Kuon sighed and closed her eyes. At least his parents were accepting of this as weird as it was. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Sure, Mom," she said, her voice very pretty and she ended the call. Kyoko placed the breakfast down and took hold of Kuon's hand with a squeeze.

"You do have me," she promised her love. "Always."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One

Kaname671, kyoko minion

**AN:**

Just a little spoiler, in a few chapters once Kuon finds his/her feet as Yuuko, he/she is going to go to all of the places where Sho managed to get a commercial spot or small publicity role and snatch it from him to show that he can still get beaten by a female-Kuon. Of course, Sho doesn't realize it's Kuon.


End file.
